1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to containers. More particularly, the invention relates to latch structures for securing the cover and base of containers in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic containers having base and cover parts that are hinged together along one side for movement between open and closed positions are well known. Such containers usually contain a latch structure at the side opposite the hinge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,576 and 4,244,612 illustrate blow molded containers of the mentioned type wherein the latch structure is formed by a one-piece plastic buckle that snap fits onto one of the container parts and includes a resilient catch for releaseably engaging the other container part. While these patented latch structures have gained acceptance in the industry, they have certain drawbacks, including ease of accidental or intentional removal of the buckle, material fatigue with repeated use, and interference of the buckle in the closing of the container.